


live for fun

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, NHL All-Star Game, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Claude and Nate aren't fighting over Sid, or anything else.





	live for fun

“Sid thinks we’re fighting over him, you know,” Claude said casually. MacKinnon shifted beside him on his skates.

“We aren’t?” he asked, tentative.

Claude shrugged. “I think I got it out of my system at worlds, so it’s kind of up to you.” He saw MacKinnon relax.

“No, man, I’m good.” There was a pause, and when Claude turned toward him, MacKinnon was smiling. It looked a little goofy, but Claude supposed he didn’t have any room to talk there. “It might be fun to mess with him a little, though, make him think something was going on.”

Raising an eyebrow, Claude answered, “Going on or _going on_?” MacKinnon blushed a little, but gave Claude a once-over.

“Well, I meant fighting, but uh… I’d be up for either.” There was a commotion in front of them as Marchand skated by, chirping everyone. MacKinnon took the opportunity to skate up behind Claude, who suddenly remembered that MacKinnon was bigger than he was. “So, should we start now?” he said, low into Claude’s ear. Claude couldn’t help the grin that curled across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh tried to decide if i wanted to tag sid/claude and sid/nate, but i decided it could work as friendships as well (they're just trying to freak him out in that case). in my head, though, it's pre sid/claude/nate. so many things happen at worlds.


End file.
